A Meeting Interrupted
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: No pairing. Fayt goes to a meeting with the king, which is interrupted. Crazy things happen and an old murder case is solved. Fayt and Sophia also meet up with an old friend.


Ok, well, this was a weird story for me. I thought of the story at the end years ago and just kind of meddled the two together. Sorry if it's a little choppy but I had huge writer's block. I wanted to finish the story, so I just sort of hurried through it. I think it turned out well though. It certainly could have been worse. I proofread it, so there shouldn't be any errors, but as always if you find any let me know. Thanks. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Fayt, Sophia, and any other characters I used from SO3 are not mine. They belong to the writers of the game, manga series, and anime. Olivia and the Snowdens are mine however, so no stealing...

* * *

A Meeting Interrupted

Fayt rushed into the conference room in Airyglyph Castle. "Sorry I'm late sir, but I had an emergency I had to take care of. It won't happen again."

"Oh, that's fine. We were simply discussing a personal matter in your absence. You're forgiven. Take your seat and we'll begin." The King replied. Albel rolled his eyes.

Fayt sighed and sat down, tired after everything that had happened today, at least this was the last thing he would have to do before he went home and crashed out. It had been a long day.

The King looked concerned. It was not usual to see Fayt so tired. Fayt yawned again.

"Why don't we just skip the meeting for today? It seems to me that you're too exhausted to be very interested anyway, and we need your opinions. We'll try again tomorrow when you're more awake."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I only slept about 3 hours last night and it's been a long day. Feels like 3 days have passed instead of one. And I'm sorry for the delay." Fayt nodded his head in thanks to the king and waved goodbye to the others before getting up to walk out.

He had gotten about 2 feet toward the door of the long room before the door burst open and 5 men in full body armor rushed in. "Put your hands up and get down on the floor."

Fayt looked at the men in front of him and suddenly realized why this seemed so strange to him. The men had guns and the body armor was that of his world, not the suits of armor that the Glyphian army wore.

"Who the hell do you people think you are, interfering with another country? Are you trying to start a war? You have no authority to be here. "

"We have every authority to be here. Fayt Leingod, we are here to detain you as per a material witness order. You are under arrest. Do not resist."

"A material witness order? For what?" Fayt looked sleepily at the men. What the hell were they here for? He wasn't a witness to any crimes.

Albel listened thoughtfully. Was this the emergency that Fayt said he was taking care of before he got here? He had no idea that this day would be so interesting.

"We don't know much. We're just sent out to arrest the people we are ordered to. Apparently new evidence has turned up in a series of cases that are several years old. You and your two friends, Sophia and Olivia, apparently reported that you witnessed the murders. You were also injured in the attack, were you not?"

"Well, I can't deny that. That being said, I haven't seen Olivia in years. She moved away right after that to live with her grandmother and we never kept in touch. Sophia moved here after the incident with the Creator. I can take you to her house. Just stop slinging those guns around. That's dangerous."

Sophia heard a knock on her door and answered it readily. "Fayt, I'm so glad you came to…" She trailed off when she saw the men in body armor behind Fayt.

"What the hell? These people aren't from Airyglyph. What do you want here?" Sophia eyed Fayt with a worried look on her face. "Is everything all right?"

"There's new evidence in the case of the Snowden murders, Sophia. They want our help to try and figure it out. We also have to pick up Olivia, though that may be hard to do since we have no idea where she is."

"Well, I'll be damned. They finally found a clue after 12 years. It's about time. What is it? Hair, fiber, new witness who saw the guys flee from the scene, what?" She looked eagerly at the men in armor that had come to arrest her.

"We don't know, ma'am. We just bring in those we're ordered to. The police detectives can tell you more when we get back. You, like him are under arrest. Here is the material witness order, if you'd like to see it."

"Umm, okay…" She looked from Fayt to the men and to Fayt again. She walked out and locked up her house. One of the men grabbed her hand and Fayt's and handcuffed them together.

One of the men in the group spoke up. "Another team has been dispatched to get Olivia Snowden, so I wouldn't worry about warning her. I'm not convinced you three didn't do the murders yourself."

"Right, we were murderers when we were seven. That sure sounds likely." Fayt said sarcastically. He could not believe that a man from the elite SWAT team was allowed to be so stupid.

They all walked back to the portal. When they got back through, they drove to the police station. Olivia was waiting there when they arrived. There was a quick reunion, and then the cops had them sit down and tell the story of what had happened that night 12 years ago.

Olivia began the story. "On that night, I invited Fayt and Sophia to my house to spend the night for my birthday in the coming week. Our parents set up the arrangements and the party beforehand went well. We had just lain down to go to sleep for the night, but then we heard the doorbell ring." She got too choked up thinking about her parents, so Sophia jumped in to continue.

"Being curious children, we opened the door just a crack so we could see who was at the door. We sat there for just a moment before we saw the two men at the door attack Olivia's parents. We ran to hide after Olivia screamed. We knew that they must have heard and were coming after us. Olivia and I hid under the futon bed and Fayt hid in the closet behind the piano. We waited for them to come…" Fayt knew his turn was coming. He jumped in to tell them of his own attack.

"Well, when I heard them coming I jumped in the closet out of instinct. When they came in the room, the first place they started to look was under the bed. I couldn't let them find the girls, so I jumped out of the closet. The girls took their chance while the men were startled and ran out of the room. They were waiting on me, and I tried to run out of the door as well, but I was caught. The men both had knives and one of them slit my throat in a rage. I subsequently passed out from blood loss." He sighed. "Your turn, Sophia."

She picked up right where he left off. "Well, when I saw that Fayt was hurt, I freaked out. I ran to the phone and called 911. When the operator answered I told them of the situation and that we needed the police right away. I told them that there were two people dead, and another was hurt. They sent the cops, the ambulance, and the coroner. Within minutes the place was swarming with flashing blue, red, and white lights. The two men had gotten away, Fayt was taken to the hospital, and Olivia and I were being questioned about what we saw. Olivia…?"

"Okay, so when we were done with all of the questions, I was allowed to go to Sophia's house along with her shaken up parents so we could sleep while the adults figured out what to do with me. It was decided then that I should live with my grandparents. We freaked out some more and then we were so exhausted that we went to sleep. When we woke up, I was taken to my grandparents house."

"I think that's the end of that. Now what is this new evidence that you've turned up? We'd all like to see it, I think. Maybe we can put this whole thing to rest after so long." Fayt looked around at the others for support of this statement. He could see it in their eyes. They wanted to know.

The detective started walking and motioned to them to follow. They ended up in a lab. The technician explained that they had the DNA of one of the murderers and that they would each need to look at a lineup and see if they could identify the attacker. This would then give the police enough evidence to arrest the identified men and take DNA.

The teenagers looked at the lineup separately and each of them chose the same two men, numbers 2 and 4. The men were arrested and DNA was taken.

A week later, they received word that the men that murdered the Snowdens were caught. They all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their ordeal was finally over and the men were behind bars after 12 years of looking over their shoulders.

That afternoon, Fayt went to the meeting with a light heart. He was happy that there was finally an arrest made, but he sincerely hoped that there would never again be a meeting interrupted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Notes are at the top. Read and review please. I love to hear from my readers.


End file.
